


Love Life

by AnotherFairytale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EquivalentExchange, M/M, grimreaper, junshua, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFairytale/pseuds/AnotherFairytale
Summary: "I want you to live."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this was already posted in AFF, I just want to share this here also, thanks. :) I hope you will like this.

Taehyung is a Grim Reaper

Jimin is an Angel

Jisoo is the one that is about to die.

Jun is the one that is making him alive.

 

"Please... live happily. Don't die."

 

"Did someone ask you to stay alive?"


	2. Love your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for staying alive."

Jun is just a normal foreign exchange student who happened to be a member of the dance troupe, for him, he is nothing special, he can’t participate at any dance competition because there will always be someone better than him, he is an average when it comes to studying. He is just a normal student struggling to graduate.

“Are you going to eat outside?” Wonwoo, Jun’s best friend asked.

“Yep, I need some fresh air.” Jun said and Wonwoo said that he should just do it faster so that he won’t be late for their next class.

For Jun that would be a pretty normal thing, being late and going at the rooftop, but that day changed him a lot. As he opened the door to the rooftop, he saw someone sleeping peacefully there, he frowned since no one is allowed and no one is coming at the rooftop ever since he discovered it but today someone is sleeping there, he walked towards the guy but then he heard someone got hurt, he looked at his left and saw a guy with orange hair and white clothes fell down as if he got bumped.

“Are you alright?” Jun said as he helped the guy, but the guy only looked at him surprised. Jun realized it so he took back his hand, “E-Excuse me?”

“You can see me?” the guy said.

“H-Huh?”

“Yes, he can see you, look at him.” Jun looked behind and saw a guy wearing a black turtleneck and black pants with dirty blond hair. “He can also see me.”

“Wh-what are you talking—“

Then Jun saw the guy that was sleeping earlier is about to wake up so he looked at him, “Ah, I’m sorry did I take your place?”

“H-huh?” Jun said. “N-no... I’m just here to eat my lunch.”

“Ah really, okay, I’ll be going now, I think my friends are looking for me, by the way, I’m Hong Jisoo, and you are?”

“J-jun... Wen Junhui.”

“Wen Junhui?” the guy in black said.

“Oh, he must be the kid from another country.” The guy in white said.

“Nice meeting you Wen Junhui.” Jisoo said.

Jun frowned, it is as if Jisoo didn’t hear the two guy behind him talking. “Ah... those guys...”

“Those guys?” Jisoo asked.

 

Jun’s eyes grew larger as the black guy gave him the creepiest smile ever. Jisoo said goodbye already since the bell rung and the afternoon classes are about to start but the two guys didn’t leave where they are standing when Jisoo closed the door, Jun fell down, confused at what is happening, as the two guys came closer to him. “So you can really see us.” The guy in white said. “How fascinating this is the first time that a human can see us.”

“I guess there is really those kinds of human, who can see us even though they are not our real target, like someone that can help our target.” The guy in black said.

“W-what do you mean?” Jun said with confused tone because he can't really relate to what they are saying.

The guy in black squatted down in from of Jun gave him a smile, a smile that can bring some shiver to your body, “Hey, Wen Junhui, I am V and I am the head of the 22nd Section of Grim Reaper Association.”

“H-Huh?” Jun said.

The guy in white smiled and offered Jun a hand to help him to stand up, “I am Jimin, I am Joshua’s guardian angel, I came here to protect him, he is my mission.”

Jun frowned, “Wait, are the two of you taking something illegal?”

Jimin and V laughed, “Do we really look like we are taking those?” V said.

Then the door opened revealing Wonwoo and Hoshi, they went to the rooftop to pick up Jun, since they don't want him to be late again like what is happening everytime Jun wants to be alone. “Yah! Wen Junhui the class is about to start let’s go!”

Jun went to them leaving V and Jimin still standing at their original place, “Wait? Can you see those two?” Wonwoo and Hoshi looked at where Jun is pointing at, “Those two in black and white.”

“Are you kidding us?” Hoshi said.

“Summer is not yet here and you already have summer heat hallucination.” Wonwoo said, “Let’s go.”

 

Jun let it go, but he is sure that V and Jimin are there because they are waving at him while smiling. Jun then thought, maybe they are really there, they are real and only him can see them, but why. Jun proceed on his afternoon class and on his daily routine after class, he will attend dance class, dance and go home after that, but then he was surprised to see Jisoo standing there at the entrance as if waiting for someone, well Jun wouldn’t going to notice him but because of Jimin and V smiling at him, he noticed Jisoo.

“A-Ah...” Jisoo said, “I heard you are part of the dance team, and I... I really want to give my thanks to you earlier... So I waited for you to go home”

“H-Huh...” Jun got distracted by Jimin and V, they are practically annoying the hell out of him. They were standing behind Jisoo, V is smiling while Jimin is laughing.

“I heard that your house is near here. Can we go home together?” Jun’s eyes grew larger upon hearing those words. V and Jimin smiled as if they are really satisfied with what is happening.

“S-sure... sunbae...” Jun said.

“Hyung is alright.”

“Okay, hyung.” Jun said.

Jisoo smiled and Jun felt something happy in his heart, maybe due to the fact that Jisoo is smiling.

 

~

 

While walking at the quiet road, Jun can’t help but listen to Jimin and V’s conversation from behind since Jisoo is not talking at all, he heard that Jisoo is indeed a quiet one, he won't talk unless it is necessary, or he won't speak unless there is something he needs, he is doing everything he can then ask for some help if he can't do it anymore, then the topic changed to why V and Jimin are in the Human world,

“You want to know why you can see us?” V said as he felt like Jun is curious about them.

“Don’t look here, we will tell you since he can’t even hear us.” Jimin said, being the considerate one.

“That guy next to you is going to die, his name is in my department.” V said, “He will die and most of his scenarios is because of his illness.”

“Jisoo is a good kid, he once had a twin brother but now he is in a coma.” Jimin said then his tone became sad, “He can’t even go to his brother.”

Jun wanted to ask why but he only looked at Jisoo who is also looking at him, Jisoo blushed and looked away. Jun wanted to smile but with V and Jimin talking about sad things, he only wanted to hold Jisoo's hands, but who is he to do that, they've just met, they basically don't know each other, well Jisoo is the only one who don't know anything about JUn, Jun knows at least some stories of Jisoo because of V and Jimin telling him from behind.

“Because he thought that he is the reason why his twin is in a coma.” Taehyung said.

“His other siblings don’t blame him, but that makes it harder for him.” Jimin said, “If you look at his arms, it is full of cuts, something he finds comfortable when he can’t take the blame and pain. Jisoo is a typical teenager who blames himself, he is a poor soul, he wanted peace yet peace isn't coming to him.”

“For Jisoo, he himself is full of mistakes, that is why he is cutting himself, he finds satisfaction there, he even tried to overdose himself, drown himself and even get hit by a car, but all of it failed.” V said, “Because that is not his time, that is not his endings, his ending will come at the most unexpected way..”

“But his time is about to come... his clock is starting to move, there is no more time left for him.” Jimin said.

“He had a heart disease...” V said, “And that is one of the reasons why he will going to die, he will die because no one will ever find out that he will get an arrest.”

Jun stopped, making Jisoo surprised; Jisoo went to him, “Why?” Jisoo asked and Jun didn’t realize that his tears are falling down. “W-what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you—“ Jisoo wanted to comfort him but he doesn't know how.

Jisoo was surprised when Jun hugged him out of nowhere, Jun was not thinking anything when he hugged Jisoo all he can think about is how he will go to protect Jisoo, he held him tighter, embraced him more, buried his head at Jisoo's neck, that time, Jun realized, he wanted to save Jisoo, he wanted Jisoo to say he wants to live, he wanted to be alive. “Hyung...”

“J-jun...”

“Hyung...” Jun let go of Jisoo from his embrace and locked his eyes with Jisoo's, “Can we please go out?” Jisoo’s eyes grew larger, but unlike Jisoo’s reaction, Jimin and V are laughing behind. “Please?!”

 

~

 

The next day everyone is looking at Jun as if he did something wrong well Jun knew one reason, the news about him asking Jisoo out must have spread already and people are doubting it, well Jun is doubting his feelings also but there is something in him that wants to protect Jisoo. Jun was changing his shoes when Jimin and V caught his attention by standing behind him at the shoe locker area, “He didn’t sleep all night because of what you said to him.” Jimin said.

“Huh?” Jun said as he changed his shoes.

“You know what, I think I know why you can see us.” V said, “The thing is, Jisoo likes you and for you to confess to him, I think you might be one of the reasons why he will get a heart attack.”

“WHAT?” Jun caught the attention of everyone near him so he apologized, “Let’s go to the CR, I need some enlightenment.” Jun said as he rushed to the empty comfort room.

 

~

 

“The thing is, Jisoo likes you, well ever since he saw you at the park practicing he fell in love with you, and that is the reason why he is still here at school. Jisoo knew you even before you've met, he was sleeping there expecting that you might notice him and when you did, he even get to the point of waiting for you, isn't he sweet?” Jimin said.

“He is trying his best to surpass any heart attack that might happen.” V said, “He will graduate soon, he is already in his last year and this is his last chance.”

“That is why he put all of his confidence to wait for you last night. He is really in love with you. You gave him a reason to continue even though he hates to be alive.” Jimin said. “My Jisoo is being so courageous, that is so wonderful.”

“But that is making him in pain.” Jun said. “I don't want that to happen again, I don't want him to suffer because of my reckless actions.”

“Well he did have a chest pain last night, but you know, why don’t you change his mind? He always thinks that he is going to die, why don’t you change it? Make him want to be alive... and in that way, he might stop thinking that he is going to die so let it be, and besides, you started it already.” Jimin said. “Make Jisoo want to live, so that he won’t take his soul.”

“Funny, you’re going to give me more paper works.” V said. “But I don’t want him to die too.”

“Why?” Jun asked, “You are the Grim Reaper, why?”

“I don’t know, but there is something about him that makes me want him to live longer.” V said.

“Then we will make him want to live more.” Jun said.

 

~

 

It was Saturday, Jimin and V are there inside Jisoo’s room with Jisoo reading his notes for his quizzes, it is weekly routine, if he is not going out he will read his notes, since he doesn't have any plans for today, he is going to study but when his sister YooBin opened the door, he was confused, “Oppa! Someone is here for you.”

“What do you mean, Binnie? Jeonghan and Seungcheol said we don't have any plans for today so I am not expecting anyone.”

“He said that you two are going on a date.” YooBin said and that made Jisoo surprise, he immediately went up from his seat, while Jimin and V are smiling at the background. “Gongchannie-Oppa is interrogating him now.”

“W-What!” Jisoo realized who that person is, he knew who can say those embarrassing words without getting embarrassed.

As soon as Yoobin said that, Jisoo ran out of his room, Jimin and V followed him but V’s attention was caught when he saw Yoobin looking at him, he finds it weird, Jun can see him because he is now involved at Jisoo's story, but Yoobin is just a small kid and she knows nothing and yet she can see him, that is weird. “Are you not coming?” Jimin said, then V followed him even though he is confused.

At the Genkan, Jun was standing there with a smile plastered on his face while Gongchan, Jisoo’s oldest brother is asking him nonsense questions like what does he mean by date or who is he, or what is his relationship with Jisoo.

“Hyung!” Jisoo said while moving Gongchan away from Jun. “What are you doing?” 

“Well this guy apparently said that he is going to take you on a date, so I asked him if he is your boyfriend or what and he said he is your junior, what is the meaning of this Jisoo?” Gongchan said.

“H-Ha... it’s....” Jisoo can’t find the right words because neither he doesn’t know what is happening.

Jun smiled and bows down, “I am Jisoo-hyung’s friend and I would like to take him out, I also confessed to him the night when he came home late, I am sorry for that also because he wanted to say his thank you that time, but I ended up making him stay late. I would like to ask for your permission if I can take him out.”

Gongchan and Jisoo are both surprised with what Jun said, on the other hand, Jimin smiled and embraced V’s left arm, he absentmindedly did that when he saw Jun and Jisoo, “It is like that time when someone asked me out too. He asked my mom if we can be a couple, my mom doesn't know what to say.”

“You can remember your past? I thought angels are like Grim Reapers, when they became one, no memories shall remain.” V asked.

“I can remember some of my memories when I’m near you.” Jimin smiled, “Isn’t that wonderful. That there is something I can remember only when you are near me.”

“Maybe.”

 

~

 

While walking to their destination, which is the mall that is near at Jisoo's apartment, Jimin and V whispered to Jun that they will just give them privacy and leave the two of them together, so Jun laughed and Jisoo was left puzzled, “Why?”

“Nothing, I’ve realized everyone likes you.”

Jisoo smiled, “Maybe because out of guilt or pity...”

Jun realized it, Jisoo really hates himself, just like what Jimin and V told him, Jisoo looks at himself as if he is a failure or he did something wrong every time. Jun held Jisoo’s hand and intertwined it with his, “It is too early and we are not even a couple yet, but I feel like this is the right thing to do...” Jun said while looking away.

Jisoo smiled, “Thank you, I need this.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you.”

 

~

 

The date goes well, Jisoo and Jun had a great time, they watched movies, ate Jisoo’s favorite foods, went to the shops that Jisoo like and every look at every plush stores. Jun learned that Jisoo loves Eevee plushies because he and his twin brother are really fond of Pokemon.

“How about Pikachu?” Jun asked.

“Well, Pikachu is Eevee’s best friend.” Jisoo said.

“Oh, so it is alright with you?” Jun asked again.

Jisoo smiled, “Yes.”

 

~

 

V and Jimin were looking at Jun and Jisoo from above, they are sitting at the railing of some building near the arcade while looking at the two, Jimin then realized that V is acting weird. “Why?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been acting weird ever since this morning why?” Jimin asked.

“The girl... Jisoo’s sister... she looked at me and smiled...” V said, “It’s as if she can see me.”

“Well, kids are good at seeing us—“

“And she said oppa... she didn't literally say it, but she mouthed it, it's as if she is calling me.” that’s when Jimin frozen and frowned. “I don’t know but that girl... I think she knows something I don’t.”

Jimin stayed quiet, the thing is Jimin knows something, he knew it, V is someone important to Jisoo too, and not only to Jisoo but also to him. Jimin realized that he and V are once normal human beings and the twist is that Jimin and V are both sleeping now. Jimin lied when he said that his memories are always reappearing when he is near V, all of his memories came back the time he met V.

“Hey V... do you think we can make it in time?” Jimin asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Will we be awake by the time Jisoo closed his book?”

“What do you mean? I don't understand what you are talking about.” Jimin just shook his head and watched Jun and Joshua again.

 

~

 

Time goes by and before Jun and Jisoo knew it, it’s been a year since they met, they became closer, a year is all it takes to make Jisoo and Jun closer, Jun became closer not only to Jisoo but also to Yoobin and Gongchan. It is not obvious to Jun that Jisoo had a heart disease because sometimes Jun can see him struggling but helping him. Jun’s friends also take care of Jisoo when he is waiting for him. Jisoo felt like he is really living his life. Sometimes he is crying but all of the time Jun is wiping those tears. Around Jisoo’s birthday, Jisoo wished to live longer and that brought a smile at Jun’s face, for the first time, Jisoo wished he is alive, he wished to be alive.

Jun can never forget that face, later that night Jisoo asked Jun to stay with him, and the two of them slept together, that was the first time Jisoo felt secured. Before that, Jun never failed to make Jisoo blush, he always brings Jisoo some snacks, gave him lunch and treat him dinner, everything Jisoo wished, he is giving it to him. Jun is Jisoo’s wish, and Jun slowly made himself comfortable with Jisoo, it is true that at first, it was due to pity, but Jun learned to love Jisoo, day by day, he even told him that and Jisoo understand that. Jisoo learned that Jun is weird that sometimes he is talking to himself, but Jisoo finds it cute. Jisoo is sometimes weird too.

V and Jimin learned many things too, they’ve learned that they were once a human being and that they both did something in the past that is why they were sent to guide Jisoo. V wanted to know more but the Grim Reaper society is doing their best to interfere with him. Jimin, on the other hand, knew everything, he already told some details to Jun. Jimin asked Jun if he can go with him somewhere, where Jimin can feel that he needs the answer.

“So you two were a couple?” Jun asked it is one time when Jimin left Jisoo in V’s care.

“Yes.”

“And you are still alive?”

“Yes... Maybe... I don't know but I know I am in the middle, either alive or dead.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Jun said.

“I want to see myself...” Jimin said, “I knew where I am confined, I want to see my body.”

Jun nodded, “Okay give me some time, I’ll go get change.”

 

~

 

After that Jun and Jimin went to the hospital that Jimin said to Jun, at the hospital they went to the information area and asked if there is Park Jimin confined there the nurse brought him to where Jimin’s body lies, there Jun and Jimin saw Jimin’s body, full of machines that keeping him alive. Jun wanted to ask the nurse that assisted him if the body of Jimin is still alive, but the nurse was gone already.

“I see, for 5 years, my parents still want me alive... Having no memories is cruel, but them keeping me alive is crueler, why did they keep me alive...” Jimin said while looking at the window that separates him and his body.

“No one wants to see their child dying. No parents want to bury their child, you are still alive, your soul is just missing, you can still be alive after this.” Jun said.

“I don’t know...” Jimin felt sentimental after seeing his body, the only thing he can do now is to look at his body, he can't even touch it, “Jun... I want to live... I desperately want to live...”

 

“Excuse me?” Jun and Jimin looked at who said that and saw a female version of Jimin, he is like Jimin in every way you can see, her face, her eyes, everything, she looks like Jimin. “Are you my son’s friend?”

Jun nodded, “I’ve just heard the news... 5 years was too long... I didn’t know...”

“He is there because we thought he will be a disgrace to our family...” Jimin touched the window as he remembers everything. “I failed to become a mother to my son... I left him... I told him I will support him with his love... but in the end... I put him there...” Jimin’s mother begun crying and Jun can only do is to pat her back as Jimin cried silently behind him.

Jimin is the same as those who came out to their parents, saying they have male lovers, Jimin is no exemption, he ran away from their home but only to come back with this accident. The car he is riding got into an accident, making him in a comatose state for 5 years.

“Can you tell her, I love her, and that I’m sorry for five years she felt like it is her fault.” Jimin said and Jun nodded.

“Mrs. Park, the thing is... I think Jimin wants you to become strong... he wants you to say sorry... and that everything will be alright.” Jun said.

“I hope so too...” Mrs. Park said, “Are you perhaps one of their original friends? How’s Taehyung? I heard he also got the same injuries, but his family moved him...”

“Taehyung?”

“Yes, Taehyung and Jisoo... they were all involved in the car accident also.”

 

~

 

After saying their goodbyes to Jimin's mother, Jun and Jimin decided to go the nearest park and talk about something, Jun made sure that Jimin will talk about the truth only.

“What are you thinking? Are still thinking about what my mother said.” Jimin asked.

“That Jisoo... is that the same Jisoo? The Jisoo that you are guiding and the Jisoo that I love? Are they the same? The one that is supposed to be V's mission? That Jisoo?” Jun asked.

Jimin nodded, “Fate is really cruel, keeping me closer to the person who survived, and to the person that I loved... I don't know why they are so cruel not only to me.”

“Jimin...” Jun now can understand little by little what happened 5 years ago, how this started and why it is about to end but didn't.

 

~

 

It’s March already, 1 month before graduation, Gongchan decided to let Jun know their secret, Gongchan let Jun know about Jisoo’s twin brother. V said to Jun that he will tag along since Jimin is the one assigned to look at Jisoo this time, he just wants to clarify some things and one of those things is Jisoo's twin brother. Gongchan and Jun drove at the hospital, fate is playing with them, because it is the same hospital where Jimin was confined, but Jun didn't mention it, instead he walked with Gongchan quietly, Jun assumed that Gongchan and Jimin's mom never met for those 5 years and never had a chance to meet, Gongchan opened the door and the moment Jun saw who was Jisoo’s twin brother his eyes grew larger and larger.

It was V but he has brown hair. “He is Jisoo’s twin brother.”

“V?”

“No... Taehyung...He is Taehyung, Jisoo's twin brother, my younger brother.”

“Taehyung?” then it hit Jun, so V and Taehyung are the same all along, and Jimin is in love with V and Taehyung which are the same. Jun looked behind him where V is standing and he seems shocked. V can't move, neither can speak, the only thing he can do is to look at himself. Nothing less, nothing more.

“So the reason why Yoobin is looking at me is that...”

 

“Yes...” Jun and V looked at where they saw another guy in a black coat, like V he is also a good looking one. “You and that guy are one, that body of yours is still alive and your mission is to take the soul of the one who put you in that situation and that is your twin brother Jisoo.”

 

~

 

The new grim reaper that appeared is V’s senior, L and he is the Head of the 12th Grim Reaper Association, he explained everything that V needs to know, and V quietly listened to it, Jun remained quiet next to him while calling Jisoo as soon as possible but there is no luck since Jisoo already turned off his phone for some unknown reasons. When Jimin arrived at Jisoo's room, Jisoo is already standing, his eyes are emotionless, even his skin feels cold, it must be because of the cold water, Jimin got scared, Jisoo is never been like this, then it hit Jimin, today marks the 5th year where he and Taehyung got in comatose, and Jisoo must be remembering that situation.

“Don’t worry about him Jisoo...” Jimin said.

“If only I can join them, but I can’t... if I’m going to see Taehyung, I would hate myself more and more...” Jisoo said.

“It is not your fault...”

“I should be the one in the hospital, not Jimin nor Taehyung... I should be the one...” Jisoo stood up and Jimin is getting nervous, he doesn’t like what is happening, Jisoo’s eyes lost its color, its shine and Jimin is scared at what he is going to do.

“Jisoo!!” Jimin screamed but Jisoo can’t hear him.

“I should be the one...” Jisoo opened his window and went to the terrace, “I should be the one that is dead... not Taehyung nor Jimin, it should be me.”

“Jisoo!! Stop!” Jimin said as he grabbed Jisoo but it is still the same, he can’t hold Jisoo, he just past through him. “Jisoo!!! NO!!! JISOO!!!” Jimin is crying, he can’t help Jisoo.

“Why are you doing this!” Jimin said as he struggles in stopping Jisoo even though he can’t, “Why are you doing this! Why! Why did you even make me his guardian angel when I can’t even help him! Why!” Jimin cried out loud, “PLEASE! PLEASE! MAKE HIM STOP! DON’T TAKE HIM! PLEASE!!!”

 

~

 

Gongchan went out of them to the room and that surprised Jun, Gongchan is in panic. “Wh-what happened?” Somehow Jun don’t want Gongchan to answer that but he needs an answer. He can't feel anything, Jun is getting numb and he doesn't know the reason why.

“Jisoo... he...” Jun felt cold running through his skin, there it is, the fear that is making him uncomfortable.

“W-what happened to him?”

“Binnie found him lying in his room, he collapsed.” Gongchan said then he ran immediately towards the exit of the hospital. Jun was left there, speechless.

“W-what—“ V realized something, he is starting to disappear, his feet are starting to turn into cherry blossoms and it only means one thing. “Jun!!”

Jun looked at V and saw it too, he is starting to disappear and there is one meaning behind it. “It is starting...” L said.

“What do you it is starting!” Jun shouted, “What is starting!”

“In order to make Taehyung and Jimin alive, the person who made them in that state needs to give his soul, it only means that Jisoo is about to die... that is equivalent exchange... that is the absolute rule in this world.” L said.

V cuffed L’s collar, “Make this stop! I don’t want to live knowing all of this! I want to see and remain invisible in his life rather than living and knowing all of this! Make this stop!” L shook his head, “What do you mean?”

“Jisoo wished this, this is his absolute wish.” L said, “I can’t do anything.”

V let go of L’s collar and stand there in silence as he starting to disappear, “Then I can do something?” V looked at Jun. “I can be a sacrifice, I want Jisoo to live... I will give my soul—“

“That is against the rule of life, Jisoo is an exception, and Jimin and V are the meaning proves, they defying the absolute rule of death, and that is NO ONE CAN COMEBACK ONCE THEY ARE DEAD.” L said.

V smiled, “I’m sorry, we made you part of this...” V said, “I’m sorry.” And with that, V disappeared permanently, Jun heard the nurse calling the doctor, it seems like V and Taehyung became one, Taehyung’s empty body now has his soul back.

Jun cried, “I’ve lost them... why...”

L sighed, “You can do something...” Jun looked at him, “But it requires strength and strong will, kid. What you are about to do will change not only your life but the lives of everyone that is involved.”

“Anything... I will do anything for them... Just let Jimin, Taehyung, and Jisoo alive.”

“Good, now let’s go... I am willing to let you pay the price...” L said and Jun nodded.

At that moment, Jun is invisible at everyone’s eyes, when the hospital bed rushing it pass through him, and when Jisoo’s bed came, the only thing he can do is to close his eyes as he passed by him. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back...”

 

~

 

After few months, fresh flowers were delivered to Jisoo’s hospital room, “Good morning!” Jisoo looked at who greeted him, it was Taehyung and he is with Jimin. Jisoo heard that Jimin and Taehyung became official after they woke up, Taehyung was the one who came to Jimin’s mom and asked for his hand, they will be going to America and get married there and go back so they can still be with everyone, when Joshua woke up after two months, he cried when they told him that.

“How are you?” Jimin asked.

“I’m fine...” Jimin and Taehyung didn’t forget everything. They can still remember everything, how Jisoo struggled and how much sorry he was.

Jisoo didn’t forget to say his sorry and how he felt when they left him. Taehyung and Jimin hugged him. That’s the only thing they can do to him. After all, they knew how Jisoo suffered. But they didn't let Jisoo know that they were his Grim Reaper nor his Angel, they acted as if nothing happened, they don't want Jisoo to ask for more.

“Good, because we want you to be at our wedding.” Taehyung said that made Jimin blushed so bad.

“Yah!” Jimin still felt shy about the fact that he and Taehyung are going to get married. Taehyung kissed Jimin’s neck and Jisoo wanted to throw his pillow to them but the two are super sweet and he can’t do that. Jisoo is Jimin and Taehyung solid shipper, he even helped them while they are running away from their home. Jisoo wanted Taehyung to be happy, and the only person who can make Taehyung happy is Jimin. Only Jimin. No one else.

“Oh...” Taehyung remembered something, “Did he come here?”

“Yes... I haven’t seen him.” Jimin said.

“Ah him...”

Then they heard a knock, Jimin opened it and it reveals Jun holding a basket of fruit and bouquet of flowers, Jisoo sighed. “And you are here again.” Jisoo said then sighed, Taehyung and Jimin simply smiled while Jun sat next to Jisoo. Jun, in Jisoo's memory, is nobody, he is simply there to annoy him and make fun of him.

“Of course, I am here to see the most beautiful person in the world.” Jun said.

Unlike Jimin and Taehyung who’s memory stayed with them as their punishment, Jisoo’s memory of Jun vanished, they only realized it when Jisoo asked who is Jun. Yoobin even explained to him who is Jun but Jisoo said that he can’t remember him. Gongchan asked Jun if he can keep up with that and Jun agreed. Jun can't leave Jisoo's side after all because Jisoo became his world.

“Whatever...” Jisoo said.

 

~

 

As the four of them are laughing inside the room, L was watching them outside, and one of the other reapers appeared, N, the head of the 14th Grim Reaper Department. “You sure have a soft heart.” N said.

“He said he can pay the price, the price of keeping the one he loves alive.” L said.

“You are neither good nor bad...” N said as he looked at the four of them, “The memory of him as the price... equivalent exchange is really cruel...”

“The whole world is cruel... even at Taehyung and Jimin, they let them remember how Jisoo suffered... and to Jisoo... he doesn’t know anything... Jisoo can't remember the person who made him wished to be alive, and Jisoo doesn't know anything about those angels, and grim reapers who wanted him to live for a long time.” L said. “The world is a cruel place for everyone.”

 

~

 

L brought Jun in a room with nothing but white walls, L smiled at him and asked if he can walk with him and suddenly the walls tore apart revealing a beach with the sun that is about to set. L and Jun are walking side by side. The sands are imprinting their footsteps, the water is crashing lightly on the shore and everything is in harmony. Everything is peaceful, Jun thought. 

“Do you know what is the price of your wish?” L asked.

Jun shook his head.

“To your right...” L said and Jun looked to his right and was surprised that they are now walking in the middle of the ocean.

“Woah!”

“That is your memories with Jisoo...” L said.

Jun looked at it quietly, everything... everything they did, their first kiss, their first night at the hotel, their first date as an official couple, how Jisoo asked him to dance, or teach him to dance, how Jun asked him to play the guitar or how they laugh and their whispers of sweet nothings, everything, is flashing right in front of Jun.

“Am I going to die?” Jun asked.

L faced him, “You want to? That’s a good price too, but that is not the price I am thinking about.” L said.

“Whatever the price is... I will give it, just make them all alive...” Jun said and L smiled because he saw Jun’s determination.

“Well then...” L said. “The price is the memory of you...”

“Memory?”

“You... I will erase your existence in his life, in Jisoo's life... everything that happened between the two of you, he will forget everything about you, he will forget this...” L said. “That is way crueler than Jimin and Taehyung’s price...He can still know you, but what you've shared, everything that happened at the moment he fell in love with you and up until now that he is about to die, everything about you, he will forget those, at some circumstances, he might forget you totally. Are you fine with that?”

Jun gulped.

“Are you fine with that?”

Jun sighed, “Yes. This is my resolve, I will keep them alive no matter what, I want Jisoo to live, I still want to see him smile and so everything, he is still young, he needs to be alive, for that, I am willing to defy anything to keep him alive.”

“Well then...” L said.

 

~

 

When Jun came back from the human world, he was in Jisoo’s room, it was right after Jisoo got confined, he heard from outside, Jimin’s mother was there saying that Jimin is already awake and same goes to Gongchan saying that Taehyung is also awake.

Jun smiled, “I never believed in anything... but He granted my wish... After so many years... Finally, He listened to me...”

Jun stepped towards Jisoo, who is still sleeping, with his heart rate, Jun knew that Jisoo is stable. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, his kiss is long and after kissing his forehead, tears fell down from his eyes, “I’ll do everything just to keep you alive... Promise...”

Then he leaned on again to kiss Jisoo’s lips.

 

 

“Please... live happily.”

(a/n)

Have you read, Tsubasa, one of Clamp's works? They are really good, I have 28 volumes of it because they are really good. The Equivalent Exchange is based on FMAB. this was supposed to be my 1230 gift. But then I posted this late. It's MAY now. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hope you all like this one. Comment your reactions below. :)

\- AF -


End file.
